The cake shop in sakura lane
by appletea
Summary: Kenshin and kaoru are scientists, one day while repairing a time machine, kenshin got trasported away to another era, after 2 years kaoru can at last save him, but will kenshin want to be saved , did he even remember her ?


**2 Years ago**

Kaoru moaned and turned over when the alarm clock rang, then feel blindly for the noise source upon hitting the snooze button she covered her head with the blanket to prevent the glare of the morning sunlight. Just when she was going to fell asleep again the clock started it's din once more. She took the alarm clock in her hands and flung it against the door just when it opened and revealed a freshly showered kenshin , the alarm hit him square on his face and he fell to the floor.

"kenshin ! you alright there ?" Kaoru exclaimed as she rushed over to the now swirly

eyed man.

" Oro? Kaoru koi the alarm clock is just fulfilling it's duty, you don't need to be so harsh

on it" Kenshin replied with a smile and kaoru pouted

"Date…. Date, Kaoru want to sleep some more, titanic finished about 2am yesterday"

Kenshin only smiled, and looked over to the clock and his eyes widened it's 7.30 am they are so going to be late.

"Kaoru ? " Kenshin swallowed with some urgency "Koi , we need to get changed " Kaoru looked at him and wondered about his sudden change of attitude then she turned over to the direction he was looking at , feeling a sense of dread overcome her she looked at the clock and signed it is only 7.30 …… What ?! 7.30 ?!

"HOLY CRAP "

The Meiji Revolutions faced yet another peaceful day, the exterior of the building gives off a calm, cold, high technology feeling to passersby. The mirrored shiny building stood out from the other dull ones, the garden around it gave it a serene feeling…then there is a loud screeching sound as if a car is making a sharp turn in an impossible angle at high speed. Then as expected a black sports car turned sharply into the entrance of the magnificent building and crashed right into the expensive lamp they just position outside the office a month ago, this certainly earned everyone's attention. When the smoke cleared People gathered around the site of the accident then suddenly the car's door flew open and a woman with straight raven hair came out with a coat that was sparkling white and surprisingly winkle free. A man emerged too; he took a suitcase out from the back of the damaged car then rushed to the main entrance with the woman like nothing had happened, while passersby looked at them in wonder. The man watching this smirked before calling his sectary to take care of the damage

"Move it! Come on move it!" Kaoru shouted as they make their way to the lift

"Maaa… Kaoru it's not ok to be rude" kenshin said as he too made a rush for the lift

" I don't care! Not when I have to face the monster upstairs if I am late "

Hiko was sited comfortably at his desk in his personal office, and was reaching for his cup of espresso when he heard the commotion outside. The couple that has caused the commotion then busted through the door into his office. He calmly sipped the coffee while watching the two of them panting.

"We…we ar…are so…sworry boss, the alarm…. then an accident" Kaoru explained through breaths.

" It wont happen again, we promise de gozaru yo!"

Hiko paid no heed to whatever the two were saying and continue sipping his coffee, then set his expensive china coffee cup on the saucer. He glanced at the clock 8.15 am, 45 minutes late .the couple watched his expression with immerse interest and started to grow very nervous as the seconds ticked by, past memories of whatever had happened to those who are late began flooding back to their minds, there was this sant guy who kaoru heard went missing after his encounter with hiko for being late, that day she heard that a very big package had been sent out of the office and sant was never heard of since. Kaoru lips begin to tremble, while kenshin swallowed loudly too, the room had gone very quiet and only the ticking of the clock was heard. Hiko took a deep breath….

The shouting was so loud that the building almost jumped , outside Hiko's office the sectary straighten the vase that fallen down due to the impact. Every one glanced up for a moment before going back to whatever they are doing.

" AND THAT LAMP, THAT FRIGGING LAMP COST ABOUT A THOUSAND DOLLARS TO REPLACE, ONCE EVERY MONTH WILL COST 12 THOUSAND AT THE END OF THE YEAR, WHAT DO YOU TAKE ME FOR? "

Kaoru stumped out of the room followed by kenshin, after apologizing for about half an hour , hiko sent them out of the room . kaoru was mentally stabbing hiko with a fish gutting knife when kenshin laughed.

" What is so amusing?" Kaoru asked angrily

"No nothing it's just that you look really funny, like you are trying to stab Hiko in your mind" he replied. Kaoru was speechless, even if he was her husband his mind reading ability was…. super for lack of a better word.

" Cheer up and I will have a treat for you tonight"

" Really? Why? What is the occasion?"

" Valentine's day silly"

" It's a deal then"

The bell for the specialist rang, kenshin and kaoru looked up simultaneously.

"Guess dinner's off huh?" kaoru asked feeling a little disappointed.

" Hey my offer still stands it's dinner no matter what" kenshin smiled as he took her hand and they both made their way over to the lab.

The scientists are sited in an orderly manner, Hiko had taken up the business like air when he was serious, and he glanced from one end of the room to the other end then started. kaoru winced inwardly, he is going to start his lecture again. She looked around the room everyone seemed impassive, this speech had been replayed everyday, the only thing that had changed was the dead line, which got nearer and nearer.

" Today we are going to finish what we have worked on for 5 years, it is either all or none, it is a gamble against chances that this project will work, but we are willing to take this gamble, for we are confident that the efforts we put in are not just for show. For 5 years we took this risk to create what will shake the scientific world, the government was up and against this project before, because they fear the possibility of history repeating itself which in this sense very true, we can make history repeat itself and so the government sees us as a threat. But if we accomplish this, and bring out the benefits that are just within our reach, the government will understand and approve this project at last. This project ends once 5 years are up, so tomorrow is the dead line." At this Hiko look around again,and upon seeing no reactions signed, " Last minute repairs starts now, everyone to their stations! And do your best".

A group of scientists are making the last minute repairs to an experiment, it was top secret, a risk their boss is willing to take, If this experiment succeeds, they will be famous for the power to make history repeat itself is just within their grasp. But reparations are impossible to make without activating the machine and that is what makes everything so dangerous, if the time machine were to start up without anyone controlling it, it will become unstable and toss people off to god knows where. At least that is what kaoru thought at that moment " now I understand the ridiculously high pay" she mumbled.

The siren went off so suddenly that everyone was stunned, and then as if electricity flowed through the place, everyone jumped up, abandoned his or her work and ran towards the exit anxious to get away as soon as possible. Kaoru was frantic, she looked around for kenshin and she saw him, he was still repairing the machine!

"kenshin!!" kaoru screamed " Get away from there now !"

" Just a little more, a little more"

" Don't be so stubborn come on let's go!"

" This meant the world to Hiko , although he don't show it but you do know that don't you ?"

" Yes, but kenshin you are endangering yourself get away from that machine for the love of god!"

He did not reply

" Baby, kenshin Come on, please get up" Kaoru's voice was breaking into a higher octive

" Just a little more…what the…"

Then light exploded from the machine making kenshin shade his eyes.

" KENSHIN !!" kaoru screamed tears welling in her eyes, she saw him being sucked into the machine before the light blinded her for an instant. Kaoru rushed over once the light died down, but kenshin isn't there.

"kenshin…" she sank down to her knees, her fist clenched , tears started to fall from her stinging eyes as she punched the machine again and again as though her life depended on it "KENSHIN !"She screamed before breaking down completely.

"kenshin !" kaoru awoke with a start, she closed her eyes and willed herself to calm down. It has been 2 years since that incident but she remembered it as clearly as though it was seconds ago, her dreams, happiness and world had crashed the day he was being sucked into the machine, it was like her soul was sucked out too and had accompany him to wherever he was. After that day, hiko will not let anyone near it, especially her; he then had a major conference with the government personals, and had come out in the foulest mood every one could remember not that she cared about what had gone on in there, Until he placed a reinforced complicated lock on the lab, trying to persuade him is like making the world turn anti-clockwise and till today she was still trying to crack the code of the lock he had place, which included the DNA sample of his hair, his fingerprint, skin sample, blood sample…. Making the world turn anti-clockwise compared to this seem so much simpler. Shaking herself up from her depression, kaoru glanced over at the clock, 5 am, might as well get up since she could not go back to sleep now.

Misao had called her earlier, informing her of what kind of day was today and to help her get her breakfast. A quick look at the calendar made kaoru wince, it is Valentine's Day, the day she disliked most in the entire year, it made her think of him, the stubborn idiot of the unfulfilled promise, of the happiness they had of his disappearance, and to make matters worst, men in her workplace had got wind of how she is 'available' and has been pestering her with invitations for dinner/lunch etc etc and although she had rejected them all, they bounce back immediately and asked for the next day instead. Last year's valentine's day was the worst when kaoru pointed out that she could not possibly go out with all of them, they broke into a fight about who gets to go out with her and she had gotten a 3 hour lecture from hiko as he blamed her for the lost of man hour and the disorder she had cost in the place. Kaoru knew hiko did not mean it. He is just trying to cheer her up in his own weird kind of way, certainly, possibly, maybe… He added that she should be glad to have almost all of the male population in the company chasing her skirt while the other girls are practically freezing off in some pathetic corner while looking at her with envy.

But he did not understand, kaoru did not want them, heck she don't even want to touch them with a ten foot pole, she wanted kenshin, that is all period. Misao don't understand either, she was convinced that kaoru was becoming a nun, "he is dead kaoru, get that in your mind" most of the people believe that he dead in a freak accident which destroyed his body into micro molecules or so she heard, but kaoru saw him being sucked in and that is all she needed to believe he is still alive. It is killing her, to know that he is alive somewhere, and that she could not reach him, feel him in her embrace, just know that he is alright. Her nose soured and her eyes begin to sting, why is god doing this to her she dont know, her head hurts, her chest tightened so much that she felt pain. " I cannot cry, I cant, kenshin will be upset if he knows" she told herself then tilted her head back so that the tears don't fall. "It is the least I can do now".


End file.
